Not so golden
by Lady BloodLily
Summary: James and lily had an daughter who was raised by her aunt piper evens. is the wizarding would ready for an Kentucky raised girl- who-lived?
1. Chapter 1

**prudence Ana lily potter.**

**by:mutant blood-lily.**

**a/n: hey peoples I'm back. also some things mentioned in this new fic may lead you to believe that this is a charmed crossover but I'm gonna say this once.this is not a charmed crossover!  though I admit I did take a few references from charmed and meld it into my story. but after that it shall not be brought up again. k now that's over with on with the disclaimer!**

**disclaimer: i do not own harry potter but I do own Piper Evens and Prudence Potter but that's all...for now.**

**information**

Lillian Prudence Evens-Potter: may 17,1960 - October 31st , 1981

James Harold Potter: February 3rd, 1960 – October ST, 1981

Prudence Ana Lily Potter: July ST, 1980

black hair/ emerald eyes

Prue has a lot of animals she cares for. her and her aunt Piper live in Kentucky. her aunt Petunia did not't want Vernon to harm her niece so she sent her too her older sister Piper Ana Evens. Prue and Piper live in a mansion in the middle of the wood over six miles from people and eight from a town or city. Prue also has powers. she's a parselmouth, has Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Freezing time, and she's physic,(she's able to tell if somethings gonna happen before it does ex: if the phone rings or a cup breaks) she is also an empath, she is also able to blow things up. also able to take words rhyme, and basically cast spells in English (yes like charmed) she is basically a wiccan witch.

Prue is very kind but can be very scary when provoked. she is 5'1 ½ and eleven years old. she has hip length black wavy hair and emerald green eyes. and is very sarcastic.

a/n: Hey, hope ya guys like this fic its been in an cabinet for years hence the short chapters. after chapter three they"ll be back to normal length. also chapter eight to changing just one thing is finished i"m just waiting for Marie to finish correcting it. JA NE!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 1: hogwarts letter.

eleven year old prudence potter sighed as she finished the last of her summer school homework, as she had been woken by vixen; her female snake and had been unable to get back to sleep.

as she stretched and yawned a little her aunt piper called her down for lunch. she got up and turned towards vixen and Salazar.

_'vixen, Salazar would you like to come with me to lunch?'_

_'yes mistresss prudence we would very much like that' Salazar replied. Prue_ nodded and leaned down. Salazar wound around her chest resting his head on her shoulder and vixen did the same but with her head resting on Prue's left shoulder. after that Prue rushed downstairs.

"hay aunt Piper!" Prue said upon reaching the kitchen. Piper had red hair a darker shade then lily's fire red. but what made her unique was that she didn't have green eyes like lily or brown like petunia . she had golden yellow eyes almost like a cat.

"hello Prue, and happy eleventh birthday." Piper said sitting the Raman and cheese sandwich in front of Prue .

"eat up honey. today you should be getting your hogwarts letter; oh I remember when Lily got hers...she had just found out she had the gift of telekinesis as a natural gift that ran in the family. she was so excited," Piper said a far away look on her face. as she sat down across from Prue. " Pet on the other hand only had premonitions... she never forgave Lily for being two types of witch. i was gifted with beast speaking and latter telepathy, i was very happy for my youngest sister," Piper said smiling as she noticed Prue had stopped eating and was paying all her attention on her story, " I remember, she told me everything about the sorting, the houses', and her house. oh how things could have been if Lily and James had survived," Piper said dreamily.

Prue smiled and asked a question which had been on her mind for the longest time. "Aunt Piper what house was my mom in?" Piper's head snapped around to Prue and she smiled.

"your mother was a slytherin, the house of the ambitious and sly, and your mom was both. your dad was a gryffindor, the house of courage and bravery. though honestly they were a very big headed bunch who rushed into things as i understood from lily. while lily was at school she did something no one else would do...well at least a slytherin. she tried to befriend your father...it didn't work at first, but in their sixth yr he came too his... adult sinces and fell for your mother, slytherin and all. your mom did say she was almost a ravenclaw or gryffindor...though she liked her house just fine." Piper answered.

"so I could be ether a gryffindor or a slytherin?" Prue asked a confused look on her face as she returned to finish her food.

"oh no honey, for all we know you could be a hufflepuff of the hardworking and loyal. its your personality their looking at...not your Moms and Dads." Piper reassured as Prue ate the last bite of her sandwich and handed them to piper to wash. as Piper was washing the dishes a owl came flying in an letter attached to its leg. Piper smiled and said two words.

"its here."

a/n: so how was it? i know it was short but i began this story two years ago and then stashed it in a cabinet until i found it yesterday so i had to review it a little but besides some grammar and spelling i couldn't think of a way of making it longer it. especially since it had three chapters written already. also my spell check is not like words or any other spell check cause i run Linux not windows so if you see a miss spelling can you notify me ether by email or reviewing the chapter, and I'll correct it, thanks.


End file.
